1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for cutting workpieces made of polymers, particularly of synthetic thermoplastic polymers or fiber-reinforced polymers, wherein a cutting tool is caused to perform a feed movement along a desired line of cut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Considerable difficulties usually arise in the cutting of numerous polymers, particularly synthetic thermoplastic polymers and fiber-reinforced polymers, to a desired shape because such polymers when cured have a high strength, which may be increased further by reinforcing fibers. For this reason such cutting operations had mainly to be performed in the past by contour milling although this is a rather expensive operation, which involves a considerable loss of chip material.